Words We Never Spoke
by Nautho
Summary: What if that fateful day at the airport had ended seamlessly? What if the team had parted ways without a second glance? A year later is it too late for Arthur to approach Ariadne? And what happens when he discovers that she's already met another man?
1. Prologue

_This is my first time writing a fanfic, so hopefully I haven't failed too miserably. Sorry it's a bit repetitive, the prologue is just a re-cap. Next chapter should be much more eventful!  
_

_I hope to have another chapter out tomorrow sometime, but no promises!_ _I want to make sure I have the whole plotline figured out before I write another chapter._**  
**

_Hope you guys enjoy!_

_-Nautho_  
_

Ariadne woke with a start. She twisted in her seat, hands fumbling with the metal clasp at her waist. "Ma'am, please keep your seatbelt buckled during our descent" a cool voice echoed from beside her. She stared up at the flight attendant, finally remembering the situation "Yes, of course" she nodded apologetically, sinking back into her seat. The landing took only fifteen minutes, but to Ariadne it seemed like hours. Her hands trembled with a mixture of relief and nervousness and she peered around at the other team members from the corner of her eye. Cobb sat stationary, a ghost of a smile swaying across his features. Yusuf looked relieved and Eames winked at Adriadne as her gaze brushed his. Finally she caught Arthur's eye and felt her stomach flutter as he nodded at her. She returned the gesture with a weak smile and focused her gaze on Fischer, who was sipping his drink and staring out the window. At that moment she felt a slight jerk as the plane landed and minutes later the seatbelt sign flashed off. She slipped out of her seat into the aisle, her back stiff from the flight. Grabbing her luggage from the compartment, she her way towards the baggage claim.

She lingered in the terminal for a moment, watching as the other team members passed her and sighing a breath of relief as Fischer strode by, looking thoughtful. She closed her eyes for a moment. They had done it. Despite the complications, the job was done. But Ariadne couldn't seem to swallow the lump in her throat. She might never see the team again. Shaking her head, she shrugged back the worry and continued forward towards customs. Her heart fluttered like a caged bird as she stood in line, watching Cobb flash his passport to the airport employee. He passed through without problem and Ariadne sighed a breath of relief, handing her own passport to the customs officer.

Once she had passed customs she increased her pace, nearly running to meet her baggage. "Miss" a familiar voice sounded from behind her. She gasped and turned. It was Arthur. "You dropped this" he said, lifting a passport. "Oh." was all she could manage. Slowly, she lifted her hand to take the passport. Their fingers brushed and a small gasp escaped her lips. For a moment they stood there, just staring at each other. Ariadne thought she caught a flash of longing play across Arthur's face but he regained his composure quickly. He stepped backwards and she adverted her gaze, tracing the tiny cracks in the tile flooring. He cleared his throat and she lifted her head, but he was gazing past her, refusing to meet her eyes. "Thank you" she whispered and he nodded, finally stepping to the side and continuing forward.

For a moment she just stood there, dazed. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and longing and she bit her lip, stifling tears. She would replay this scene again and again in her head, adding her own alternate endings. _Would you like to grab a cup of coffee? _ She imagined him saying, his fingers brushing her waist as he guided her towards a cab. But he had not invited her to a meal, not even a cup a coffee. And at that moment she hated him for it. She bit her lip hard, tasting blood. Barely holding back tears she stumbled into the nearest restroom. It was empty and she slipped into the nearest stall, her breathing heavy. It was only then that Ariadne allowed herself to cry, hot tears sliding down her cheeks.

Long after her cheeks had dried Ariadne sit alone in the stall, her head pressed against the cool tile wall. Finally, she collected herself, washed her face in the sink, and stepped left the bathroom. _I'll be fine_ she whispered to herself in re-assurance. But even as she repeated it to herself, she knew it was a lie.


	2. Chapter One

_So I had promised myself I would get the entire story planned out before I continued writing, but I'm going to give a few important details some more thought, so in the mean time, here's another chapter for you guys._

_It's a bit of a filler chapter, but I promise the plot will start progressing soon. Also, I stayed up pretty late finishing this, so my apologies for any grammar/spelling errors.  
_

_Hope you guys enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated!_  
_-Nautho_

_Note: Forgot to mention this earlier, but I do **not **own any aspect of Inception  
_

**One year later…**

Arthur stepped out of the small café, a latte in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He was dressed the same as any other day in his three piece suit and neatly polished shoes. But today was not any other day he reminded himself as he slid into his black BMW, placing the newspaper on the seat next to him and slipping the key into the ignition.

As he navigated the busy streets of Paris only one thought ran through Arthur's mind. _Ariadne. _He couldn't remember how many times he had whispered the name over the past year, he had stopped counting long ago. Every day without her had been painful. Or course he had survived. Arthur was not easily broken, but life without Ariadne had pushed him to his limits.

He had imagined it would become easier. That the days would eventually pass quickly in her absence and the dreamless nights would be spent sleeping and not worrying. But Arthur's assumptions had been incorrect. Not a day had passed without the thought of Ariadne pulsating in the back of his mind, without the image of her present every time he closed his eyes.

Arthur had fought his feelings for a year now. He was torn by his desire to protect her and his desire, or perhaps need, to see her. He couldn't even recall how many times he had grabbed his keys and started out the door, intent on seeing her. But every time he had stopped himself, promised himself that their separation was protecting them both and that he would not interrupt her life.

But now things were different. Now Arthur had a legitimate reason to approach Ariadne, to fulfill his owns desires. And he fully intended to take it. Sure, it was a simple job offer, but it was also an opportunity for Arthur to make things right, to finally tell Ariadne what he had been afraid to before.

As Arthur parked his car on the street he was finally confident in his decision. As he stepped from his car and made his way to the doorstep of the quaint Parisian apartment he knew exactly what he was going to say, what he was going to do. For the first time in a year, Arthur's mind was at rest.

As he pressed his finger to the doorbell Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

Ariadne opened the door. She was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a deep purple tank top and Arthur immediately noticed that there was no loose scarf looped around her neck. Despite that irregularity Ariadne looked the same as before. Every fine, beautiful detail was just as he had remembered it. Except for her expression, which was distorted into a mask of shock.

Arthur opened his mouth to greet her, but it was Ariadne who spoke first "Wh..why are you here?" her voice was faint and for a moment he worried she might topple over, but she regained herself quickly, her voice rising to an urgent whisper "Arthur. You can't be here" worry flitted across her features and Arthur's hand instinctively fell to his belt where his gun was carefully tucked. "Is something wrong?" his voice was worried as he tried to peer past her.

"You just can't be here. Not now" she said, her eyes still wide from shock. Arthur heard a voice call from behind her "Darling, who's there?" "Just someone who's a little lost. I'm giving him directions" she called back, her voice panicked. She turned back to Arthur, her voice lowering to a whisper "I can't talk now. Meet me at the café down the street in a half hour" she choked out and shut the door before he could reply.

For a few moments Arthur simply stood on the doorstep, his face a void of expression. A thousand muddled thoughts rushed through his head. It was definitely a man's voice that he had heard from behind her. A man's voice had called Ariadne, _his _Ariadne "Darling". He shuddered at the thought, jealousy rising in his chest. It was quickly replaced by a profound sadness that seemed to rise and swell inside of him. He was too late. He had missed his chance and she had found someone else. It was his own damn fault and he cursed himself angrily, storming down the steps and jamming his key in the ignition as he slid into his car.

He drove away quickly, narrowly missing a pedestrian as he swerved down the street. He planned to leave then and there, to drive away and never return. But as he passed the café she had spoken of he slammed his foot on the brake and parked the car swiftly. He took a deep breath as he turned off and leaned his head back against the leather headrest.

Despite the circumstances, he would still tell Ariadne what he had promised himself he would. He had waited too long to leave now and he knew that he would never get another chance. It was now or never.


End file.
